Reversing Roles
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been switched somehow. Now Yugi has to be the spirit of the Puzzle and Yami has to be the teenager. Can they switch back? (Complete!)
1. Worries and Curiosity

Joy: Hi! Just wanted to throw out a story right now. This one doesn't really have anything to do with my series, but oh, well. I have wanted to write about this for a while now. This is a story of what would happen if Yugi and Yami were to switch bodies for a while. In other words, Yugi = Yami and Yami = Yugi. Curious? Read on!

* * *

**Reversing Roles**

**_Worries and Curiosity_**

Yugi looked out of the night sky from his bedroom window on the second story of the Turtle Game Shop. He sighed. You see, Yugi Moto was a very curious teenager, and right now his curiosity had reached a peak. He was curious about Yami, the spirit that dwelled within his Millennium Puzzle. He absent mindedly touched the golden Item.

Yugi was curious about what it was like to be a spirit. He had had it in his thoughts the whole day, and had intended to ask Yami about it that evening, but was a bit worried about what Yami would think if he did. Yami was still a mysterious person…spirit…in many ways and it was hard to read him at times.

Now, it might seem silly to have such questions floating around, but to Yugi, it was just a wonder how a spirit exists inside a golden pyramid, living day by day bonded to a high school age teenager. _Maybe he is bored, just staying in the Puzzle all day long waiting for me to need him. Maybe he wishes he were still alive so that he could experience all the things I take for granted._ At these thoughts, Yugi frowned. He did not want Yami to be unhappy. They were friends, after all.

As if in response to Yugi's thoughts, the puzzle glowed slightly, and the ancient pharaoh appeared beside Yugi in spirit form. "Yugi? Is everything all right? You seem troubled about something."

"No…just in deep thought. I'm curious about something," Yugi answered, still looking out the window.

"And that would be…?" Yami prompted, raising a dignified eyebrow. Yugi was not sure how he wanted to word his question to Yami. He did so want an easy answer to all his ponderings.

"Yami…what is it like to be you?"

"Nani?" Yami asked, looking confused.

"I guess what I mean is…what is it like to be my dark side and live inside a Millennium Item?"

Yami blinked, not really expecting the hikari to ask him such a question. "That is a very unusual question to ask, Yugi. May I ask why you wish to know?"

Yugi fidgeted, looking down at his feet for a moment before answering. "Curiosity, I guess. I'm sorry…"

Yami put up a hand to silence the boy. "There is no reason to be sorry, aibou. Let me think for a moment…Well, before you released me from my solitude within the Puzzle, it was rather cold, dark and quiet, not to mention lonely. But you gave me more freedom than I had experienced in five millennia, Yugi. And you also gave me the most precious gift anyone could request. You gave me your trust and friendship."

Yugi smiled. "You gave me friendship, too, Yami. Arigatou. Um…but how do you feel about being a spirit?" I think that is a better wording for my question…I hope.

Yami seemed in deep thought for a moment. "Hmm…I really cannot say how it feels, Yugi. It is difficult in a way, I suppose. It seems that every experience is new to me. It is like I am never going to be able to learn all there is to know in this different, more modern age."

"Good point." Yugi yawned. "I should get to sleep, now. I don't want to be late for the last school day of the year!" Yami gave him a small smile and a nod before retiring into the Millennium Puzzle.

_Good night, aibou._

_Good night, Yami._

Yugi sighed again and took one last look at the starry sky before climbing into bed. He removed the Puzzle and put it on his bedside table, gazing at it for a moment or two.

Yami's answer, though informative and honest, was not the answer he was seeking. Thought it did tell him that Yami was disappointed at not being able to go though all the daily tasks associated with being alive. Yugi felt himself feeling even more curious about what it was like to be a spirit, but now it was accompanied by guilt and sadness for not being able to give his dark side the gift of one day as a living person.

…………

Yugi stretched and yawned as he woke the next morning. But when he opened his eyes, nothing could prepare him for what awaited him. He was no longer in his bedroom, nor was he in his soul room for that matter. On the walls were ancient writing that Yugi recognized as hieroglyphics. _Where am I?_ he wondered. _How did I get here?_

The room did not come with a feeling of foreboding and danger. In fact, it felt familiar and welcoming, like he had been there before. He looked around then glanced down at the bed he was lying on. It was made of gold, with crimson sheets that were identical to Yami's eyes in deepness. That was when Yugi's eyes widened in realization. _I'm in Yami's soul room! But...why? And where is Yami?_

He got out of bed and began roaming the halls of his dark side's soul room, looking at all the doors, most of which he knew led to hidden traps and false passages. Yami's soul room was and probably always will be a maze of passageways and secrets. Yugi doubted even Yami knew where all the doors led.

As he was passing one particular hallway, he ended up walking right past a large and extravagantly decorated tall mirror. That was went his eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. For the person staring back at him in the mirror was not his own face, but that of Yami's. I look exactly like Yami! Yugi thought to himself in wonder.

"How in the –" He gasped when he heard not his voice, but that of Yami's. He put his hands to his mouth and his eyes grew even wider. _I sound just like Yami, too! But how can this be… Wait, we must have switched bodies! Now I am in Yami's body, and he is in mine! Oh Ra, this can't be good…wait…did I just say Ra? _

"Just great. Now I am even starting to act like Yami."

* * *

Joy: That was chapter one. Not very long, but there will be more soon. I will get other characters involved as well. Till then, review! 


	2. Problems and Solutions

Joy: So, here it is, the second chapter of this little story. I cannot thank everyone enough for all the reviews I received. I have never gotten so many for one chapter before, and only the first one to boot! I got fourteen! I almost couldn't believe it! You all really liked this story! Now there are a lot, so I don't know if I can review to them individually like I usually do in my stories and not take up half a page to do it, so I will just answer a few things and move right into the story.

Yami's half of this story is in this chapter. We kind of see what Yami is going to do, and they find a way to fix this mess they seem to be in. And, yes, Yami will be going to Yugi's school for a day, a kind of day in the life of Yugi, thing for him. And a few main characters come into play.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, everyone! You are all so great! Okay, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**_Problems and Solutions_**

_Yami! Yami, wake up! Please!_ Yami's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in the bed. The first thing he noticed was that he was in Yugi's bedroom. The second thing he noticed was the absence of Yugi himself.

_Aibou? Where are you? And why am I in your room?_

_Yami, this is going to shock you a bit, but somehow our minds were switched. Now you are me and I am you._

_Nani?!_ Yami screeched.

_It's true. Go look in my mirror._ Yami did and he was told, getting out of bed and going over to Yugi's mirror. The reflection he saw almost made him fall over in shock.

_I really am in your body, Yugi! But…how?_

_I am not sure why, but I know the Puzzle's magic is responsible. For some unknown reason its Shadow Magic switched our minds. And the bad part is that I don't know how to reverse it._

Yami sighed deeply, but then realized the sigh was not his type of sigh. _We have each other's voices, too? All right, Yugi. What I am about to saw will not be pleasant. I am afraid that the Puzzle's power cannot reverse this spell._

_NANI?!?!_

_Calm down, aibou. There is a way to reverse it, but the Puzzle cannot alter spells._

_You mean the Puzzle changed our minds but can't change us back? Why not?_

_It is the nature of the Items, Yugi. A balance of power, really. When the Items were created, the magic properties were split between them. So while the Puzzle has the power to cast such spells, it does not have the power to undo them. No, I fear that is another Item's job._

_So…which Item has such ability?_

Yami sighed again. He really wasn't looking forward to this at all. _The only Item with such power is the Millennium Ring._

…A half an hour later…

Yami was running toward the school. He was just going to make it before the first bell rang, if he was lucky. He had to rush to get ready and out the door as it was. Ryou, the Ring's holder, went to Yugi's school, and the plan was that Yami, posing as Yugi for he had little choice, would attend school and talk to Ryou at the first chance. He would arrange a meeting with Ryou after school and perhaps, with a lot of patience and working together, they could convince Bakura, the spirit of Ryou's Ring, to cooperate.

_Yeah, right._

_Yami, try to think positive. After all, you're me for now and I always try to look on the bright side._

Yami frowned. _Yes, well, it may be your body, aibou, but it is still my mind. And my mind is telling me that Hell will freeze over before Bakura agrees to help us undo this spell._

Yami made it to class and into his seat just before the bell rang. He let out a sigh of relief and waiting patiently for the teacher to begin the lesson. Yugi's first class was English. He seemed to excel in this class, for the teacher was constantly calling on him. Thankfully, Yugi was listening to every question and feeding Yami all the correct answers to avoid any suspicion.

Yugi's next class was History and he shared that class with Ryou. _Here is my chance to talk to him, Yami told Yugi._

_Okay, go for it,_ Yugi encouraged him.

Yami went up to the white-haired boy and gave him what he hoped to be a very Yugi-like smile. "Hi, Ryou!"

Ryou smiled back. "Hello, Yugi. How are you?"

"I am feeling we- I mean…I am fine. Um…actually, there is something very important I need to discuss with you and Bakura after school today. Can we meet over at your house?" Yami asked, trying very hard not to blurt out about the switch in the middle of the classroom.

Ryou blinked. _Um…Bakura? Do you think that we could meet with them? It seems important._

_Why should we concern ourselves with their business? Let them deal with their own problems,_ Bakura replied.

_But…what if it has something to do with us? I mean, Yugi isn't one to burden other people with his problems. It might have something to do with us,_ Ryou said.

Bakura snorted. _Fine. Meet with your pathetic friend._

_Arigatou, Bakura._ "Okay, Yugi. We can walk to my house after school, okay?"

Yami smiled, letting out a mental 'thank you' that made Yugi chuckle a bit. Then he went back to his seat as the teacher entered the room and started the lesson.

History class turned out to be one of the more enjoyable classes. Yami enjoyed learning about what had been going on in the world's history. Since it was the last class of the school year, there was not a lot to learn, but Yami still paid attention and toward the end of class, there was a test for the class. Surprisingly, Yami found he hardly needed Yugi's help for a lot of the questions.

The test in Math class was also very easy for Yami. _You know, aibou. I think I actually enjoy school. Perhaps when the new year starts in the fall, I can go to some of your classes?_

_Sure, Yami, if you really want to._ Yugi smiled. _I am so glad he's happy, he told himself, careful not to let Yami hear his thoughts. I want him to enjoy this short time. Hmm…I think that my longing for Yami to enjoy having a real body may have been what caused the Puzzle to switch our minds. Though it is for a short while, I am glad for the chance for Yami to enjoy life._

The only class Yami dreaded was Chemistry. It seemed there were certain chemicals you just should not mix together. So after a lesson on how to use a fire extinguisher, Yami was quite sure he did NOT like science.

Lunch was odd to say the least. Yugi's friends, who had some classes with Yugi but not all of them, always met out in the courtyard of the school to eat lunch. And Yami was not too big on eating, since as a spirit it was not a requirement for him to have food. But Yugi convinced him to eat anyway, for the sake of not attracting attention to himself.

He listened to his hikari and tried to sample some of the lunch Yugi's grandfather made, but had little appetite. This did not go unnoticed by Yugi's friends, who periodically asked him if he was feeling under the weather. "I am fine," Yami reassured them. "I am not very hungry."

After school, Yami left the building and spotted Ryou patiently waiting for him under a big oak tree in front of the school. He went over to him and gave him a pleasant smile. "Shall we go on to your home, Ryou?" he asked.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. _He sure is behaving very differently. He sounds so formal._ "Okay. Let's go!" The two walked in silence but when Ryou let Yami into his house and shut the door, the pharaoh poured out the story in as great of detail as he possibly could.

Ryou stared at him wide-eyed. Bakura left the Ring and smirked at Yami. "You mean to tell me that you and your hikari have had your minds switched? Now he has the Shadow Powers and you are the weak light?"

Yami scowled. "Watch yourself, Tomb Robber. I am not as weak as you think me to be."

"Oh, this is rich!" Bakura burst out laughing for several minutes, having to hold his sides. He wiped away the tears that fell with him extended laughter and eyed Yami with a smirk. "So…you need me. The Ring is the only thing that can undo this."

Yugi came out of the Puzzle, landing on the floor with a thud. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Just not used to this whole situation." He got up and dusted himself off. Then he looked at Bakura. "Will you help us, Bakura? Onegai?"

Bakura could barely contain himself as the urge to burst out laughing swelled up inside him again. Ryou glared at him. "Bakura! You have to help reverse this!"

"Why should I?" Bakura responded, frowning at his light. "What's in it for me?"

Ryou looked down at the floor, apparently in deep thought. Then his eyes lit up, he leaned over and whispered something in Bakura's ear. The Tomb Robber turned to Ryou and said. "You swear by Ra that you will do that?" he asked. Ryou let out a sigh and nodded. Bakura smirked. He turned to Yami and Yugi. "Very well. Ryou has agreed to do something for me in exchange for me helping you. So I will."

* * *

Joy: Okay, the next chapter will be the last one. I wanted to make this a short story. But I will put up a sequel if you want. I was thinking of it anyway, so I'll do one if you want me to. 

Till then, review and see ya next time!


	3. Enemies and Friends

Joy: Okay, everyone. Here comes the final chapter of "Reversing Roles". I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or will review this story. I have a list of names at the end as a thanks. Now, read on, loyal readers!

* * *

**_Enemies and Friends_**

A few moments later, everything was set up and ready for the spell. The lights had all been turned off, and so the only light came from the candles Ryou had lit all around the room. Ryou stood off to the side of Bakura, who was facing Yami and Yugi.

"Okay, now sit…both of you," Bakura ordered. The two obeyed, taking seats across from him on the floor. He also took a seat. "Now, when I start this, there won't be any turning back, and I guess I'll go ahead and tell you that it's going to be painful. Reversing a spell like this is not an easy task on the people that it was preformed on. And you have to stay conscious through this, or else your mind may find itself in a different dimension or something. Got it?"

Yami turned to Yugi. _Yugi, are you going to be okay?_ he asked.

_…I'll be fine. Besides, we have to do this to reverse the spell and get ourselves back to normal. Don't worry. I'll be okay._

_Very well, aibou._ "We understand," Yami said aloud to Bakura.

A moment later, Bakura began to chant in Egyptian. Yami had taught some Egyptian to Yugi, but not enough to understand everything coming out of Bakura's mouth. Though he did catch snippets of words and phrases like 'return' and 'light and dark'. The chant went on for several moments.

The Ring glowed brilliantly.

Suddenly Yugi felt a tremendous pain in his head. Then it felt like his entire body was on fire. He winced in pain, bringing his hands up to his head and closing his eyes tightly. He could tell that Yami was also feeling the same thing he was for he also winced.

The pain only intensified with each passing second. It was soon almost too much to bear. Yugi was trying so hard to will himself to stay awake. _I can't pass out. If I do... I gotta stay awake._ Then the two tri-colored males felt their minds leave their present bodies as all went black…

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking several times to regain his vision. He looked around. He was lying on the floor of Ryou's living room. _Wait...I'm solid! It worked! I'm back in my own body again!_ When he looked to the right, he saw that Ryou was next to him. "Are you all right, Yugi? You had me worried for a second."

"Oh, Ryou…yeah, I'm – Wait! Where's Yami? Is he okay?" Yugi didn't wait for an answer but instead frantically searched his mind for Yami. _Gods, I hope he's okay. Yami? Yami, please answer me! Are you okay?_ A second later, the spirit appeared before them.

"I am fine, Yugi. Do not fear." Yugi gave him a big grin and slowly stood with Ryou's help. His body still felt a little sore from the spell. He knew he would have to take a day off and rest up if he was going to feel completely all right again. He had a feeling Yami was going to need a day of rest and relaxation, too.

Yugi took another look around. There was someone missing. Finally Yugi realized who it was...Bakura! "Where's Bakura?" he asked his friend. He had not expected the spirit to simply vanish like that.

"He had to go back into the Ring. That spell kind of drained him a bit. But he'll be fine in a few hours," Ryou explained.

"Oh, well, you'll have to thank him for us then, Ryou." Yugi gave his friend a smile. "He really bailed us out of this jam, tha's for sure. I hope he feels better when he wakes up." Yugi looked at the clock on the wall. "We really need to get going. But I want to thank you, Ryou…for everything."

"Not a problem, Yugi. That's what friends are for. Will I see you at the arcade on Monday? School's out now, so we can hang out all we want," Ryou said with a smile, which Yugi returned.

"Sure thing. There's this really great game I just started playing. I can't wait to show you. And Yami can play, too. That is, if you want to, Yami," Yugi said, looking over at his dark.

"I would love to, aibou. But we must get back to the Game Shop now." It was getting late and Yami did not want Yugi's grandfather to worry about the boy.

"Right. See you, Ryou!" Yugi said, waving as he went out the door. Yami nodded his thanks to Ryou and disappeared into the Puzzle, relishing in the feeling of being back in his soul room at last.

_Are they gone?_ Bakura asked after Ryou closed the door behind the two friends.

_Yeah,_ Ryou answered.

_Good… Now, about our deal…_

_Hai, Bakura. You get control for twenty-four hours starting at eight o'clock sharp. Just…don't do anything illegal while you have control of my body, Bakura, okay?_

_Hikari, you worry too much. Trust me. This is going to be fun._

_Somehow, that doesn't give me much comfort…_

-Owari-

* * *

Joy: Okay, I hope that ending wasn't too disappointing. There is going to be a sequel since so many asked for it. The sequel will be like a continuation of this story, where Bakura has control of Ryou's body for a full twenty-four hours. It will be called "Bakura's Day Out". Not sure when it will be published, but hopefully it will be soon. And I will try to add in lots of humor to the story.

I would like to thank the following people:

Moon Bind, Dragi, Fallen Mercy, kittygirl528, Nayias, kikoken, Silver Moon Phoenix, Titanicbabe, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, GomaMizu, Yami Fan Girl, Midnights, Freak09, Master Ruby, Ann0071, and Sakura53

I hope you enjoyed this story, because I had a lot of fun writing it. See ya!


End file.
